Chapter 1: A Ninja with Wings
by Dango-Train
Summary: Koiyo is a girl who has always wanted to be a ninja. So much so that she was willing to join the Sound Ninjas at age 9.  I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, and this is based off the series but doesn't follow the main plot of the anime.


The blood on his hands was red. There was more on his sleeves and shirt but the blood on his hands was fresh. It belonged to my father. In that moment my mother screamed and ran towards him, a logical thing to do when someone you love was just murdered. But if she hadn't then she might have lived longer, the boy's kunai went through her back while she was still running. I watched, some how unruffled by the scene, the boy came towards me, and when my three-year-old self saw the Konoha headband on his forehead, I smiled. "Hey mister–" I said waddling forward to meet him. "–one day I'm going to be ninja just like you."

My eyes opened to the dreary light, I kept on having that same dream. I guess it wasn't really a dream since it had really happened. I couldn't remember the boy's face anymore but the headband was still burned into my memory. I had always wondered why he had let me go instead of killing me with my parents. The wings on my back ached; a side effect to the operation I went through. I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name's Koiyo, I'm ten-years-old, and I'm an Otogakure ninja, I'm not really strong enough to be a ninja yet but whatever. The wings are a result of an experiment by Orochimaru-sama; don't get the wrong idea I didn't ask for these. In fact, I never, ever hinted any interest in becoming a bird freak but hey, it's not like I can change the past.

I eyed the door, as I slid into my tunic. Kabuto-sempai had a knack for entering rooms without knocking, he would always say he forgot but it was hard from me to believe him. Finally, after I had finished getting dressed, which takes a long time when you have wings, I opened the door. My breakfast, consisting of cold rice and tepid tea, was waiting for me on the other side. I slammed the door shut behind me and grabbed my breakfast. It had obviously been there a while but I still chomped it down gratefully as I started running. I was so late.

I ran around the corridor, my tapping feet turning to crunches. The scent of ferns replaced the stale smell of underground, and the cracked walls gave way to the trees of the forest. When I reached the training sight I paused to catch my breath, it looked like I had just about made it. The leaves above me rustled, a bird, I thought.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Koiyo-chan." I froze, so much for being on time. Kabuto was standing behind me, the look on his face, as always, scared me. I didn't bother explaining myself since he didn't look in the mood for excuses; instead, I focused on looking apologetic and alert as he ranted about my tardiness. It occurred to me that maybe something important was supposed to happen today but I couldn't remember what it was anymore.

After yelling at me for ten minutes, Kabuto-sempai decided today he was going to work me hard. I wasn't exactly happy when he came at me full force, but I'm proud to say I was able to keep up. That is until he pulled out his infamous Chakura no Mesu on me. Although I can't really complain since it's my fault, he's mad at me being so late. Kabuto-san kept at me for another few hours; by the end, I was looking pretty messy. He seemed to be enjoying himself though; I guess beating up little girls is something he found entertaining. I was getting tried of this, Kabuto-san went for another behind and twist attack but I parried him by jumping onto a tree branch.

"Done already Koiyo-chan?" Kabuto said the scary look on his face increasing. I bit my lip unhappy about losing the fight.

"No." I mumbled unwilling to give in. I really hated to lose. Kabuto looked annoyed for a moment before shrugging and walking away.

"What ever you say Koiyo-chan, I hope you can get down from that tree." I watched Kabuto disappear into the woods suspiciously and looked at my hands. The blisters had torn open, again, and my nails were all bloody, a common state for them since I starting practicing with Kabuto-sempai everyday. At first, he just threw kunai at me but after a while, he actually taught me how to use ninjustu. He's only showed me a few techniques but one day I'll master a hundred. I looked down at the ground; my chakra was all gone, so how was I going to get down? I sighed; I guess I would have to try flying. I had yet to achieve great results at flying since I was slightly afraid of heights. I opened my wings, gritted my teeth, and jumped.

When my feet hit the ground I opened my eyes, a surprised sound came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a boy. His face was familiar in a long since forgotten kind of way and he looked at least three years older then me. I stared back at him for a moment before, folding my wings, smiling at him, and running off. I would probably have to apologize to Kabuto-sempai later.


End file.
